


Dragon Slayer

by galwithfeels



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Game Grumps - Freeform, dragon slayer, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwithfeels/pseuds/galwithfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon is terrorizing Ross' small kingdom. Someone has to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and I'm only planning on continuing only if people are interested, so let me know. <3 (And yes, I know I suck at spacing, but I don't have proof readers atm.)

The sun rose on the small kingdom on the side of the hill. The small village was already bustling as the shadows crept across the ground.

The local farmer, Arin Hanson, went to check on his cattle; like he always did in the morning. recently there had been attacks during the night.

Loud screeching, animals yelping, splatters of wetness on the ground.

He knew one cow would be missing, the noises were too loud last night.

Daniel, a humble hand of the king (more like close friends with the king, but that’s a different story), approached Arin’s fences in field.

“Ah, did he get another?” He asked, nodding towards the mutilated cattle.

“Yes, and it’s a damn shame… she was pregnant. It’s going to put Suzy and I in  a tough spot. Something needs to be done. I can’t afford to lose anymore, Dan.”

Daniel nodded in agreement. This had been going on for almost a year now.

Someone had to speak to King Ross about sending a night out to defeat the beast. What ever it was.

 

Dan knocked on Ross’ door.

“Permission to enter?” ,he asked jokingly.

“Permission granted Daniel.” Ross responded in a more serious tone than Dan expected.

Ross was sitting at his desk, per usual. Papers and books were scattered about.

“Greetings, Sir”, Dan said as he sat on a near-by stool.

 

The two men had been friends since before Ross was coronated, since they were small children actually.

Royalty had never changed the friendship between the two. However, Ross had handled many difficult situation and heart ache in his 11 years as king of the small kingdom, and he had managed to maintain his and Dan’s strong relationship.

“Ross we have a problem…” , Dan finally spoke.

“I know, the dragon.” , he started.

“It’s a dragon? How do you know?”

Dan was now standing over Ross’ desk.

“Calm down, Dan.”

Dan realized his proximity and fixed it.

“But seriously, how do you know?” , Dan asked again, taking his seat on the stool again.

“Nothing else could do that to a cattle, especially when they disappear completely-”

“What about a griffin? They’re pretty vicious.” Dan interjected.

“No, they wouldn’t come this close to civilization, they’re way too secluded to even come close to a village.” Ross laughed to himself. “Such pussies they are.”

 

Dan crossed his arms. “So, what’s the plan?”

The king sat back in his chair, “No one will be willing…”, he started.

“But they’re sworn to protect you and this kingdom.” Dan interjected.

“These men have family… They have things to live for. How am I to send them to their death and watch their wife and children suffer?”

Ross, put his head in his hand, rubbing at his eyes.

Dan had obviously struck a chord with Ross.

“There’s no one who you would send? I mean, your men are trained for years before they are knighted.”

Ross sat up in his chair and placed his elbows on the table. “There is him…”, He thought aloud.

“Who is it?”

“Brian.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I would have liked, but things are calming down in my life now, so chapters should be more regular <3 Also, again, I have no proof reader/ editor, so sorry for the spacing issues.

“So, you’re telling me you want me to slay a dragon?” Brian’s voice trailed off. Dan shifted in his chair. He honestly felt intimidated by such a serious man (seeing as he was by no means serious).

 

“That’s the plan…” , Ross answered.

 

“I will do it, but I don’t know if my skills are enough to kill a dragon, for gods sake.”

 

Dan was shocked.

 

As a man who seemed so confident, Brian seemed so unsure of himself. 

 

Although, a dragon is a great feat, even for the most skilled knight.

 

“I will not allow my men to sacrifice their lives for me, unless it is what they truly desire.” Ross started to explain, “I won’t have children asking their mothers when their fathers are going to come home. Going up to that mountain is basically their death wish. You are the only knight who is close enough to being skilled enough to kill a dragon.”

Ross was basically pleading now. He couldn’t let his kingdom live in fear any longer.

 

“I will at least need another trained men. With enchanted weapons, we stand a chance…”

 

Ross started to interject again, “Maybe you did not hear me the first time, but my men have families!” He started to raise his voice, obviously becoming frustrated.

 

Meanwhile. Dan was sat on his stool, mind racing. Ross had built this kingdom up ever since he became king, and to see his best friend lose it now was too much for Dan to bare.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the two men yelling at each other.

 

“WELL YOU NEED TO FIND ME A TEAM- I AM ONE FUCKING MAN!”

 

Brian’s face was bright pink now, beads of sweat were starting to form on his brow.

 

“I WILL NOT LET THEM WALK INTO DEATH BRIAN!”,Ross retorted.

 

  
  


Dan stood from his stool. The men stopped yelling and looked over to him.

 

He knew what he had to do, “I-” his voice shook, “I will train to come with you; and I feel that I need to help this kingdom become a safe place again. I will put a team of the best mages and warriors I can find.”

 

 

 

There was a pause. The mood in the room had shifted dramatically.

 

“Dan, you don’t have to…” Ross started, but his words slowly trailed off.

 

Brian was still obviously irritated with the king. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, and his jaw was clenched.

 

Ross pulled Dan aside, away from the knight.

 

“Dan, don’t. This is not your problem and you know that.”

 

Dan inhaled deeply, “Ross, I feel like I NEED to do this.”

 

Ross’s brows furrowed together. He worried about his friends. 

 

Dan had some combat training in order to become a servant to the king, but nothing major.

 

Certainly not enough to kill a fucking dragon.

 

“It’s just something that I need to do, not only for you but for this kingdom.”

 

Ross’s cheeks were flushed red now, he obviously cared very much about Dan’s well being.

 

“I’ll be alright, Ross. Don’t you worry about me.” Dan tried to smile reassuringly, knowing that he was failing.

 

Ross wasn't buying it, but there was no stopping Dan now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a bunch written for this story...(longer chapters included) if people want more I can post up to what I have completed... I', just not as confident as I was when I started writing this.

At first, Brian was totally against training Dan for battle, but once they started, he definitely started to loosen up.

Dan took a liking to the bow in particular. 

When he and Ross were boys, they would make bows out of twigs and twine and shoot dull, makeshift arrows at each other.

But this was much more serious.

Lives were at stake.

Brian had set up targets and had been training Dan’s aim to be spot on.

 

Dan shot 3 arrows consecutively, still not hitting the targets in the middle.   
He lowered his bow, as his head throbbed. Training had been nonstop with Brian. Not only with the bow, but with swordsmanship as well. He had been pushing his body to the edge for the last few days. The physical toll was horrible, but nowhere near as bad as the emotional.

 

“AVIDAN!” Brian screamed from the other end of the shooting range.

He approached the targets, ripping the arrows from them. 

He was obviously frustrated that Dan wasn’t picking up the skills that he needed for this quest. Brian went on to yell across the range, but Dan was too frustrated (with Brian and himself) to even pay attention to what he was screaming.

“He’s fucking crazy” Dan whispered to himself.

“There’s no way he’s even fucking human!” He continued the thought.

‘Maybe an elf,although, I’ve never seen one this angry.” 

Dan got caught up in his once juvenile thought for a moment, before he was interrupted by someone ripping his bow out of his hand.

“YOU HEAR ME, AVIDAN?” Brian spat at him, “TIGHTEN UP YOUR AIM, WE HAVE ONE CHANCE TO SAVE THIS KINGDOM, AND I WON’T LET YOU FUCK IT UP”

He grabbed Dan’s collar and pulled him down to his level. “I swear to God, if you are a liability to this quest, I will go on without you. Understood, Avidan?” He demanded through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes, sir.”

Brian still had authority over Dan, and there was no way he would disrespect someone who Ross respected so much.

He shoved the arrows back into Dan’s long arms.

“Again, and please focus this time.” Brian yelled, taking his place to the end of the range.

Dan let out a long exhale and tried to focus as hard as he could.

He imagined the dragon, closing his eyes. 

Long, sleek, and black as the night sky itself.

It held something in it’s mouth, a woman.

He could feel his eyebrows stitch together with concern, and perhaps a little curiosity.

Looking closer, he saw the long brown hair.

A flower crown.

A once blue tunic that was now blood stained.

Freya.

  
  


His eyes snapped open. 

He had taken the three more shots, and hit the target dead on each time.

“Much better, Avidan.” He heard a smile in the man’s voice.

There was no way he could go to that place ever again.


End file.
